Detective Jordon
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: A girl from America, is not always as she seems. Who is she? A new thief? What is the case she is doing? What if Kid and Syndicate isn't the only people looking for the Pandora? What if Kid tries to win her heart? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Invitation

**Detective Jordon**

Summary: A girl who has a job forensic back in Las Vegas, came to Japan becomes a detective and to help solve crimes, but something surrounds her gives off a mysterious aura. Can Conan handle the new pressure of this girl being a friend or foe? What is the case she is doing? What happens if a certain thief tries to capture her heart, but what if she doesn't want to fall in love? What if Kid and the Syndicate isn't the only one who is involve with trying to find the Pandora gem?

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Invitation **

Dragon's Clan: Sorry but I do not own any CSI's characters, nor Case Closed or Magic Kaitou. I only owned Samantha Jordon and Sheikiah or Silent Magician. So please Read and Reiview.

* * *

_USA, Las Vegas, Crime Lab_

"Where is Samantha?" A male who has blue eyes, with grey hair and beard, a.k.a. Gilbert Grissom, ask to the female next to him, who has strawberry blond hair that reached below her shoulders, with green eyes, a.k.a. Catherine Willows.

"Sorry Gris, but I don't know where she is right now. Why don't you ask Nick since he's been hanging around her a lot lately?" Catherine replied.

"Thanks Cath." Grissom then went to find Samantha.

"Your welcome, Gil." Catherine said as she started to go to her, Warrick Brown and Sara Sidles's case. Gil Grissom found Nick Stokes with Greg Sanders discussing about the new murderer case they are doing.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a sec?" Grissom ask the Texan boy who look at his friend Greg questionably. He got outside of the lab to where Grissom is.

"Have you seen Samantha? I needed to talk to her." Now Nick is confused as ever because his boss wants to talk to Samantha, his crush.

"Um yeah, she's back at the morgue because she noticed something about our case that we are doing is off." Nick told Grissom who thanked him for the information as he went to the morgue to see if Samantha is still there.

_

* * *

Las Vegas, Crime Lab, Morgue _

"So Dr. Robbins, any tox report?" A girl with black hair that reached to her shoulders as she tied it up, which is tied up into a pony tail, she has brown eyes and her name is Samantha Jordon and she is a CSI level 3, from Asia but got transferred to Las Vegas instead since she accidentally helped Grissom and his team on one of the cases. She was then offered as CSI Level 3 after that help. For her usual attire, she wears black jacket and blue jeans.

"No, not any I'm afraid. There is something that I don't understand is that this male is really healthy, his heart, liver, brain, all of the intestines show no tox report. Although I wouldn't say it is suicide to soon, see these marks on his back." Al Robbins is the head of the morgue and showed Samantha the bruises on the back.

"Gun point and struggle, he was cornered into taking something he doesn't want to. But the drug or chemicals aren't there, that doesn't make sense does it?" Samantha assumed at how the bruises are located on the John Doe's back.

"No, it doesn't. There were bruises around his mouth as well, showing signs of resistances before he was forced into taking something. There were also bruises on his hands where he probably shown some kind of struggle. I even dissected every single organ in his body but nothing is found." Al said as he updated Samantha about the body through contents of the stomach acids.

"Wouldn't the composition of the drug will still be located in the stomach?" Samantha curiously asked the doctor, though the good doctor told her something that confirms her suspicion how something wasn't be able to be detected in the blood stream.

"Usually the stomach acids digest whatever is inside, if there are any remains of solids, it'll be floating up, so I can't be able to tell you for sure yet." Al replied with a shaking head saying that there isn't any cause of death within the body.

"Now that can't be helpful since I found the DNA of an unknown person which doesn't match to the victim, probably it was during the struggle. Do you think the chemical could be mixed into the DNA so it doesn't be detected when seeing that there isn't anything inside the blood, I've guess that they don't want to be found since the drug or chemical may be unofficial to the medicine around the world. I might be able to check if any chemicals are in the blood."

"Maybe, I'll give you the blood sample of this victim." Al said as he started to take the blood out of the John Doe who nodded thanks to him.

"I hope this is only good news Samantha, bad news can stir up the media which cause our culprit to might leave or even kill us." Grissom came in to the morgue and saw Samantha.

"Hi Grissom, don't you have a case to solve?"

"I've already finished it with Warrick, and I let him to join the case that Catherine and Sara are working on." Grissom replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"I researched some information on the case you and your team are doing, after you've given updates to your fellow team members and we need to have a talk in my office." Samantha looked a bit worry since she knew that 'we have to talk' is probably good news or bad news. However she immediately went to Grissom's office after telling Al to phone her if there is any more news about the body, as well giving Nick and Greg the update about the case.

_

* * *

Las Vegas, Crime Lab, Grissom's office _

Grissom was looking over the files when he heard a knock on his door.

"Is there something wrong Grissom?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong Samantha."

"Then what is it?" A flash of relief passed through her as Grissom raised his eyebrow at this reaction. Samantha reassured him it is nothing and asked him to continue.

"Your case has several leads to every country in the globe, however as it appeared it is only in Japan that have the most victims that appeared to have the same case as this."

"Then what does this have to do with me?"

"As it seems, the Feds asked for you to help one of the detectives there, so you're going to Japan."

"What? I can't go to Japan right now. I've got a case here needed to be solved."

"I'll take over it."

"What about the fees for the airplane ticket?"

"They've sent it through mail."

"Why the Feds?"

"They've got hold of the information you might want and there are been sightings of the people who murdered your guy. It's your choice not mine to make, I'm not going to stop you."

"..."

"...Well?"

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible, that will be two days from today."

"Fine, I'll go to Japan. Just one more question. Where in Japan should I go?"

"Tokyo, Beika Street, Jimmy Kudo's house."

"It almost sounds like London, Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes's house."

"I didn't know you were a Conan Doyle fan?"

"Well the stories he wrote about the great detective sure is mysterious. What happens if I stay in Japan for too long?"

"I'll tell everyone that you are working on case that you can't get yourself off of it."

"Thanks Grissom."

_

* * *

U.S.A., Las Vegas, Crime Lab_

Samantha went back to work on the case, though the blood samples from the victim, which proves to be Allan McCraw ((A/N: A character I made up)) DNA. The chemical or the drug wasn't found anywhere near the DNA, it's impossible to find a trace. It felt like hours sitting in front of the chemical analyst computer.

"Any luck yet?" Nick asks Samantha as he approached her along with Greg.

"I'm afraid not since there isn't much found on the DNA, all I know that it is similar to small pox which can be blend in the body with being detected in the same way, however it kills the person as a side effect if not swallowed fully. I mean I couldn't find any trace of the drug or chemical within the DNA."

"Well, we got some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news and bad news Greg?"

"The good news is that we found the half pill as well a matching DNA to one of the tourists in Las Vegas, however the bad news is he flew back to Japan yesterday."

"I'll follow him then."

"Your leaving this case?" Nick has hoping his gut feeling doesn't lead to what he think it'll be.

"I'm not leaving this case, Grissom told me about the leads I might have in Japan, though my dad is American, and my mom is Japanese, I guess I don't need to worry about the language."

"But why so soon?" Greg ask who is confused why Nick forced a poker face that mimick Greg's, of course Samantha already knew about it.

"The Feds ask for me to help a detective named Jimmy Kudo, though he was rumored to be a missing person in Japan from this big case he has that he couldn't solve. Until I've got a call from a friend that he is alive and is not missing since he solved a case about diplomat murdered by his deduction."

"I see, then who is taking over your position?"

"Grissom is. I better go home now, I need to pack up for Thursday."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Well that went well as expected, I finished it during time here and now, and there are going to be more chapters of it so read and review. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, around the next chapter. Try and guess who Sheikiah or Silent Magician's true gender is. The answer will be on chapter 3. So please Read and Review. 


	2. A Farewell

**Chapter 2: A Farewell**

Dragon's Clan: Finally chapter 2 is finished, man I really hate Monday morinings.

Alicia: You have no idea, by the way we've caught Ron so what should we do?

Dragon's Clan: Let Kim decide since it'll will help her get over it, by the way where is Samantha anyway?

Alicia: Oh she is reading mystery books in your library.

Dragon's Clan: Why is she doing there?

Alicia: let's just say she doesn't want to be disturbed as well as people disturbing her.

Dragon's Clan: You've told this to Selina?

Alicia: 'whistles innocently'

Dragon's Clan: Oh brother.

_

* * *

_

_U.S.A.__, Las Vegas, Summervile Street, House 209_

Samantha is at her house, packing up the clothes and books needed for the trip, but when she got to her forensic kit given to her by the CSI team in Las Vegas, it brought memories of her family. She decided to bring it along so it can be very helpful as well the technology added in there, though somehow it's bothersome since she needs to confirm what is in it. After she packed the last of her things into luggage, she felt a breeze which she knew someone is with her in the room as well.

"How was the hunt?"

"Pretty much went well, why ask?"

"You're like my mother before she died."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Who doesn't. Why are you here anyway?"

"Can't a thief like me watch over my favorite forensic?"

"You do know that I don't have any custody over you?"

"Yeah well, I heard that you're leaving Las Vegas."

"I am."

"Where are you going?"

"To Japan."

"Aren't you going to invite me?"

"You already know you can, Sheikiah. After all, you do have the policy of protecting humans from danger."

"It's Silent Magician, you do know your going to be a lot busy there." A boy with silver scarf around his neck, covering his mouth to make his voice become deeper and wearing a pair of red contacts so he wouldn't be identified, he also wearing a black tuxedo with a white scarf hat on, as well wearing black gloves.

"You wanted to ask me something right?"

"I have a question, where did you get your inspiration?"

"Let's just say I prefer doing research about it. After all you are me."

"I already know that, but what's the point of hiding my identity?"

"To hide the identity is mostly important because every moment is sometimes important as well the emotions behind them."

"Sometimes I don't know whether you are actually a forensic, magician, thief or poetic."

"I guess it runs in the blood. We're both at the same age, as I remember the priceless face on CSIs here since I'm actually seventeen right now."

"Now that's a perfect moment we can always remember. I believe it's time for me to disappear from sight since you've actually created me."

"We can only do this when we are ready."

"It's better if we do it now since time shouldn't be wasted, we need to find a way to get to that gem fast, and destroy it before they get their hands on it."

"We both need to move fast, but to do this. We need to do it and go slowly otherwise if we do it fast there will be down fall upon us if we do it."

"I know, it's just I can't help seeing our family death cause by betrayal for safety."

"We all can't, but for now rest. Your body will appear in Tokyo before we land as I will be away at that time"

"I'll agree on this since I can fly as well as throwing the suspicion off of you." Silent Magician's body slowly disappeared, as Samantha looked around for anything to pack. Tonight she needs a peaceful rest from the case of today. As for tomorrow is different from the rest with new case and new culprits till then the case will be unsolved and be on hiatus.

_

* * *

_

_Two days later _

_Las Vegas__, Airport, Departing Area_

"Sweetie, will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will mom." Saying sarcastically to Catherine, though she always remind her of her dead mother when alive. It felt like she is part of their family, and she was happy to see the warmth of the family once again. She always miss that feeling and wish she could stay for a while.

"It's alright Catherine, she'll be alright. I already told Grissom and the others back in the crime lab that you're leaving right now, and they said they'll sent their wishes and good luck, as well as their good byes. Except for Nicky here wanted to do it personally since it is polite."

"Sara!" Samantha just giggled at the reply but Nick is awfully embarrassed right now.

"You guys are the best, I better go now before my seat is taken. Um one thing, I'm bringing my forensic kit with me, but I think the security through the airport will be tighten right now since the 911. How am I supposed to explain about it?"

"Jim already called the security in this airport telling them that you are bringing the forensic kit along with so you won't be explaining to them and missed your flight."

"Cath you though of everything didn't you? Thank you so much, and please tell Brass thank you as well." Samantha then hugged Catherine, who hugged back as well to Sara who has joined in. She then shook Nick's hand as a farewell good bye.

"Um, can Samantha and I have a talk alone?" Nick asked Catherine and Sara, who knew that he was going to confess to Samantha. Both of them agreed, as well held back that Samantha cared Nick as a brother, not a lover.

"Sure." Catherine then dragged Sara to get a cup of coffee from Star Bucks.

"What is it Nick?"

"Um…listen, there is something I've wanted to talk to you."

"What is it about?" Somehow Samantha knew what this is going on and put on a poker face.

"Would you, um you know go on a date with me, you know after your case? It's fine if you don't want to." Samantha was shocked at this, she knew he had a crush on her but she never knew he would confessed to her right now.

"Nick, I'm sorry but I can't. I mean I've haven't fallen in love with someone yet. But are you really sure you are in love with me? I could be reminding you of someone, but you see I can't return that feeling since I've cared you as a brother. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I've just wanted to confirmed my feelings." Nick forced a smile.

"I think you love her don't you."

"Who?" Now Nick is surprised as he heard this.

"I'm not close to you, but it is someone who is close to you right now. Just smile okay?"

"What?"

"Smile, you should do it a lot, even to a person who doesn't love you back but cares for you at different lengths."

"Okay."

"I better go now, why don't you read this note, you can see it anytime you like." Samantha handed the note to Nick, as he taken it gently.

"How about now?" He asked wondering about it.

"Read it with Catherine and Sara, I'm sure they like it as well." Sara and Catherine then came back and all of them bid a goodbye to Samantha while she is heading towards the gate and being escorted by the airport service.

"What did she say?" Sara asked wondering about her friend.

"She said no." Nick replied sadly, but was surprised when Catherine grab his shoulder.

"Nick, are you going to be fine?" She asked.

"Yes, let see what the note is." He replied happily, trying to get over the rejection.

_To Nick, Catherine, and Sara,_

_S.M. came to visit me last night and told me he won't be causing any more trouble in Las Vegas for a while. He also said good bye to me already, though whatever you do. Hold this case you, Greg, and Grissom are doing on hiatus until further notice, Nick. I'll be meeting with a friend in Japan as I used to lived there long time ago. I'll miss you guys, Nick as I said before the girl you are looking for isn't me. She's right here if you ask, but I wouldn't want to tell her name. Catherine, I've talked to Lindsey about what she is doing from the past days, after you're ex husband's death must've hurt her real badly. She is like you from what it seems, I've already told what her father would think of her if she was keep doing it. Surprisingly she listened to me, as she stopped doing it from this year. I think she'll do it again in a relapse if anyone close to her is dying or dead, so what ever you do. Talk to her slowly and comfort her since teenagers are the only people that will withdrew themselves from talking about their secrets. As well as don't show her a dead body, otherwise she looses her innocence of seeing someone dead and becomes more spoiled if you keep doing that. Sara, I hope you are having a better life with Grissom, I'm very happy that you will do that. Please send my wishes to you and him, also my regards to everyone to have a happy life._

_ From and Always be your friend,_

_ Samantha Jordon_

"She is always so thoughtful, she must've taken well from her father." Catherine said this and silently thanking her, however when Sara read the letter, her face becomes red a bit, while Nick is more confused of who is real crush is and true lover.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Well that's about it, so please Read and Review. 

Selina: 'Screams as she saw what Samantha did to her.'

Dragon's Clan: 'anime fall' And I was supposed to save my hikari from the prank Samantha did.

Alicia: She deserves it since she made me hyper on the last episode.

Dragon's Clan: 'sweat drop as she saw Selina starting to go behind Alicia scaring her' A-A-Al-Al-Ali-Ali-Alic-Alicia.

Alicia: 'Raised an eyebrow at her' What?

Dragon's Clan: Behind you. 'runs away and decided to get to the kitchen to find a cure.'

Alicia: Uh Oh. 'looks behind her seeing a blue dress ruined with a big red spot on it. She then looked at the holder and paled at what she saw'

Selina: 'menacing looking' Look what you did to my dress.

Alicia: 'somehow got the same idea as Dragon's Clan and runs away fast.'

Everybody sweatdropped at what had happened.

Dragon's Clan: 'came out from the kitchen nervously' We'll be back after we save ourselves from our hikari here. Please Read and review now.


	3. New Beginning, New Rival

**Chapter 3: New Beginning, New Rival**

_

* * *

Night _

_Japan__, Osaka, Nakamori's office _

"Um…Nakamori sir, there is a um note for you."

"Put it aside, it's not Kid."

"But uh this one steals jewels as well and this person's name is Silent Magician sir."

"WHAT?!? Give me that!"

_What you see isn't there. _

_What brought us together is one emotion. _

_At the day is work. _

_At night it is the same _

_Peace is treasure to people, _

_Moments as well both surprising and remunerable, _

_Different times have different days. _

_Different times of when I can have fun. _

_I'll be swayed in the waves of when time comes by. _

_All in one time it'll be where April, September, and December will be. _

_All I need now is where I go through. _

_You won't be able to catch me, none of you can, _

_As one can call this person is different then the rest. _

_If you're willing to take this challenge, come and get me. _

_-S.M. (Silent Magician) _

_P.S. If you haven't been able to catch __Phantom Thief Kid, you aren't able to catch me. _

"THAT BLASTED NO GOOD &N & A &T$!!! THAT ROTTEN LITTLE $&)), I'LL CAPTURE THIS THIEF RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"What about Phantom Thief Kid sir?"

"FORGET KID, WE NEED TO CAPTURE THIS ONE FIRST!!! GATHER EVERYONE IN THE TASK FORCE RIGHT NOW, WE NEED EVERY HELP WE CAN GET FOR SOLVING THIS RIDDLE!!!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Outside of Nakamori's Office, a certain thief with white top hat and gloves wearing cape and tuxedo listened to this and grinned, however he failed to notice that this note is describing about his target. _Finally, I can stop looking behind me. I wonder if this thief is as good as he sounds like. I better go get the Heart Diamond now, wait a second. Let's just see the note._

Kid then used his monocle to zoom into the note that was left on the desk after Nakamori's outburst. As he read it, he became confused. So he snuck in the office after Nakamori left, and took the note before anyone noticed it. However, the note became two notes after one left, and reappear in Nakamori's office without noticing about it. Then he reminded himself that he has to go on a heist where the gem is hidden with several masses of security everywhere, at the Osaka University Museum.

_

* * *

Japan__, Osaka, Osaka University Museum _

Kid avoided all the securities within the room, though when he got there. He put on his poker face that he realized that he isn't the only one who is stealing gems and stuffs. He hid himself somewhere near by, where he could keep an eye on the jewel and an eye on someone who may wanted to steal the jewel. There was a boy wearing a silver scarf hat as well a silver scarf around his neck, wearing a black tuxedo with gloves and shoes. The boy then got to the entrance of the jewel is and looked around to see if no one is there.

The boy took something from his pocket, when he wore it was a spare of glasses. He then smirked at what he is seeing, however frowned when he felt that someone is in the same room as him. The boy then out on a poker face, then concentrate as the jewel within the case disappeared and into the boy's hands.

"I know someone is here, why don't you come out Phantom Thief Kid?" Now this gave chills to Kid as he never knew someone besides Kudo, felt his presence was beyond him. Kaito then came out of the shadows and stare at the boy who has his own poker face.

"And you are?"

"Ah forgive me, call me S.M., a.k.a. Silent Magician. I'll have you know that I'll be keeping the jewel for a while. I've guessed you've taken the note that I've sent to the police. Is that why you're here?"

"I never knew that someone could have the same target as me."

"Of course I've learned from the best. However this jewel may shone, it is not worthy of what I need to find. They've called me the Silent Magician since I'll be here and there silently."

"And I thought they named you for not talking?"

"Well let's just say that I hate noises, but I can still talk to people to solve themselves as well myself with out noticing."

"What you mean?"

"The riddle will be solved by you, all you need is to take in if the words are any meaning. I'll be here and there until we meet again as acquaintances as well your answer." Silent Magician left, no disappeared into thin air, without another word about what is going on or what would happen to the jewel. Then Kid realized that he needed to get out of the building fast, he shielded himself in his cape and appeared at the roof. He then used the glider to fly from the roof, but when he looked ahead, he was shocked as he saw Silent Magician falling from the roof. As he was about to get him, he never thought what he actually saw really amazed as he saw Silent Magician flying without a hang glider. _You've gotta teach me how to do that dad, how come you've never showed it to me._

"It takes an art and masters of illusions to figure that out." He looked down as he saw Silent Magician below him few meters away. He then saw the boy's true face. Maroon Eyes, sandy short blonde hair and his looks rivaled his. _Gggrrreeaattt, now I have an unwanted competition. _

"There is going to be something stolen later on from three days in April, September, and December, all you need to do is reading the note I've put in your pocket." Silent Magician replied with a glint of mischievous twinkled in his eyes.

"When did you?" _Now this is getting weirder, I thought I felt that I'm talking to myself in the mirror now. How did he do that without me noticing? _

"I have my ways." Silent Magician is hiding a smirk underneath his mouth, while Phantom Thief Kid became a bit annoyed, no make that ticked off of that remarked.

"Why I outta…" Kid then try to grab him with both arms, but later lost control of the glider. He then got his grip as he felt himself lifted into the air by a pair of arms, turns out he is humiliated by Silent Magician saving him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I wouldn't want my rival to fall and die in an accident, now would we?" Silent Magician teased as he started to go forward to Kid, after Kid got the grip on his glider. He then leaned close to Kid, which scared the hell out of him. He was supposed to be the one that's forward to anyone to get information, not the other way around.

"Why are you here?" He asked annoyed as Silent Magician smirked at him and leaned back.

"I could teach you how to fly without the glider of yours, but what fun would that be when I can see you annoyed now." Silent Magician teased beneath his scarf, and then disappeared again before Kaito said anything. _If you keep doing this, this means war_.

_

* * *

Day _

_Japan__, Tokyo, Airport _

Samantha walked out of the gate hurriedly since she knew that someone while on the flight left her.

"Guess S.M. is going to make trouble again soon. I wondered why I've created Silent Magician anyway, well anyway that thief will be gone like a flash after he stole the gems or jewels here, guess I better researched." She muttered under her breath, but was started when she was hugged from behind, but then relaxed as she saw a familiar lock of hair.

"Must you always do that every single time Serena?" (Samantha)

"How did you know it was me?" (Serena)

"One, your hair was a dead give away, two, you knew I wouldn't let anybody do that unless they are close to me. Three, I could have hurt you really badly right now." (Samantha)

"Humph, you nearly sounded like Jimmy." (Serena)

"Maybe it is because I've always read mystery novels as well as the mystery murderer novels." _She is really not deductive as a detective, something is off from the article I've read about her._ (Samantha)

"Whatever, it is great to see you." (Samantha)

"It's great to see you too. Did you know Kid?" (Serena)

"You mean the Phantom Thief?" Samantha asked without any interest, though Serena ignored her.

"Yeah well he came to the party my mom hosted last time." Serena gloated with starry eyes and hopes that Kaito will sweep up her feet later.

"Oh that culprit, I hope the police force caught him." _They never did catch him since he is a magician as well. I kinda feel sorry Kid now, since when there are fans of people, those fans would do anything to get their idols to love them. _(Samantha)

"Nope, he was so handsome." (Serena)

"Sseerreennaa!" Samantha sweatdrop at the embarrassment of her friend's reaction to a stranger, who she hardly ever knows about or ever met. _Hope he wouldn't try and come to my house, otherwise Serena will kill me if I tell her and besides how would I know that he is handsome, then again he isn't the only magician that has disappearing acts_._ Things are still the same as America, man I wonder how many fans he got in Japan, when Silent Magician in America_._ At lot worse, but this could be an interesting competition_.

"Anyway, I heard another thief stole a priceless gem and he was really cool. Do you know who he is?" (Serena)

"No, I don't." _Please don't tell me it is my other self_. Samantha wondered hoping it is not who she think it is.

"It's the Silent Magician." Samantha thoughts have confirmed and she anime falled in the back of her mind.

"Really? I guess he is really good." _Okkaay, now I'm doomed_. _Seren Sebastian, when is it going to be that in your head that he is a she and me when you'll unmasked that thief_.

"Yes, he is. It's really sad that he got to the gem before Phantom Thief Kid."

"Wow, that fast. I heard in America that police force, over there are trying to capture him." _Impressive, this must've been his new record_._ Man, I missed that moment where I could see Kid's shocked face, that could be really funny_.

"Anyway, do you have a crush in America?"

"No, but I did meet this cute Texan boy, he is more like a ladies men." _Also my team mate, brother and friend_.

"You're so lucky, did you gone out with him?"

"Nah I wasn't able to, since I've gotten a lot of stuff in my hand." _Actually he did ask, but that's not the point._

"Somehow, I wish I was in your place."

"Maybe." _Somehow I wish you weren't_.

"You must be so lucky living in America?"

" I wouldn't call it luck. Sooo this Kaito Kid, when is his next heist?" Samantha asked curiously.

"I don't know, why?" Serena just stood there confused as both of them are heading towards the exit of the airport to where the taxi stands are.

"Let's just say I'm going to have a meeting with this phantom." She replied with a cryptic smile who Serena is still confused.

"You're not going to capture him, are you?" Serena asked worried, hoping that Kid wouldn't be caught by her friend.

"Although I worked as a forensic, I might as well be as a detective." Samantha replied with a smile on her face.

"So you're really are going to capture him?" Serena was not disappointed of her friends actions of considering to capture the world's thief.

"Maybe, maybe not." Samantha looked down as she cast her bangs over her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are going to find out sooner or later, oh by the way aren't you going to escort me to my own house."

"I would love to, but I've got to meet another friend of mine."

"Then I'll guess I'll go to my place alone."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Besides I've gotta go somewhere else later."

"Okay, see you."

"Yah, see you."

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Well I finally found a cure, but I don't think I wanted to cure her now.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Dragon's Clan whispered something to Alicia's ear who eyes widened and smiled evily.

Dragon's Clan: Now I'm not sure what to do. I mean we don't have 500 pounds of cake do we?

Alicia: Wwweeelll 'snaps her fingers and everywhere around them is cake.

Dragon's Clan: I was afraid of that, please read and review while I get out of this sticky situation.


	4. New Case Part 1

**Chapter 4: New Case Part 1 **

Note: From now on, I'll be using Japanese names of the Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou characters because it's easier for me. I'll put a name key for you to understand who is who and I am sorry if this is late.

**Names: **

Shinichi Kudou; Shinichi Kudo; Conan Edogawa; Jimmy Kudo

Yuusaku Kudou; Yuusaku Kuod; Booker Kudo

Yukiko Kudou; Yukiko Kudo; Vivian Kudo

Ran Mouri; Rachel Moore

Eri Kisaki; Eva Kaden

Korgoro Mouri; Richard Moore

Hakase Agasa; Hiroshi Agasa; Dr. Herschel Agasa

Sonoko Suzuki; Serena Sebastian

Heiji Hattori; Harley Hartwell

Kazuha Toyoma; Katie Thompson

Hideo Akagi; Harrison Aces

Naoki Uemura; Nichoas

Kaitou Kid; Phantom Thief Kid

Shino Miyano; Ai Haibara; Anita Hailey

Ayumi Yoshida; Amy Yoshida (manga); Amy Yeager (anime)

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya; Mitch Tsuburaya (manga); Mitch Tennison (anime)

Genta Kojima; George Kojima (manga); George Kaminski (anime)

Juzo Megure; Joseph Meguire

Miwako Sato; Miwako Sato

Wataru Takagi; Detective Takagi Wilder

Ninzaburo Shiratori; Inspector Santos

Kiyonaga Matsumoto; Commander Kristopher McLaughlin

Inspector Sango Yokomizo; Detective Worthington

Heizo Hattori; Martin Hartwell

Dragon's Clan: On with the story.

* * *

Samantha started to gather her luggage and her kit, and brought her self to the street by taxi. On her way here, she was starting to wonder how she would find the detective who disappeared two years ago, yet appeared mysteriously in some cases from what she heard. She was wearing a white shirt, complete with blue jeans and sneakers. Her train of thoughts came to a halt when she car horns, apparently the cab was caught in traffic.

"What's going on? Why are the police here?" The taxi driver wondered as he saw two police cars. _Another hit and run I guess, maybe if I can help, it'll be over before we know it. _

"Well this is my stop." (Samantha)

"Ojou-san(1), what about the other destination in Beika District?" The taxi driver asked, partly for losing his customer and his fare.

"I have my ways." After Samantha said that, she got out of the taxi, took out her luggage and kit, she then paid the fee. It wasn't too long before she got to the crime scene which is in front of the construction site. As she was going to go under the yellow tape to the crime scene, a police officer stopped her. She fortunately got passed the yellow tape however another officer came to stop her with an inspector.

"You! Over there! This is a crime scene! You're not supposed to be here." The police officer retorted towards Samantha.

"I'm here to process the scene." (Samantha)

"Are you from a police department?" A fat man, who seemed to be in his 30's or 40's came before the police officer argued again about Samantha that she should not cross the tape.

"Yes, Police Department, LVPD sir, I would like to help." (Samantha)

"Right, my name is Inspector Mequre." Mequre said, staring at Samantha skeptically and wondering why her presence felt so familiar.

"Samantha Jordon, forensic. Please to meet you, just fill me in on what's going on." Mequre's eyes widen in reorganization, he probably heard of Samantha because of her late parents when they used to live in Japan and lived in America.

"Well our forensic team is stuck in the traffic and won't be able to come here for a while, so do you think you can confirm if this is a suicide or homicide? A detective came by here, and wanted to help and investigate. Even though it was annoying, he suggeted it was a suicide because he found a suicidal note in the locker. We trust the kid with him, but not the detective." (Mequre)

"I'll guess I'll help, but with the evidence that detective collected doesn't add up so I'll confirm that it is either homicide or suicide later, but I have a large suspicion it is homicide." She then saw a man in construction uniform with his body flat and his head has a wound. _Probably that's the body,_ _I wonder how far he fell?_ She then decided to check on the body with her gloves on, when she looked at it. There where no bruises, no scars, nor gun points, she also took pictures while doing this. When she checked the shoes, she noticed that there is a nail on the bottom of the shoe, scorched. When she looked at the victim's face, she had also noticed the look and the broken spectacles on the man's face, and strangely no burn marks.(A/N: To the CSI's fans, does this sounds familiar? Oh and the format and evidence of this case, I also do not owned it.)

"This man is Yuichi Yagamnoto, he works as a construction worker. Age 32, birthday is April 24th, 1970. We checked his pockets and found his driver's license and ID over here in his wallet. We've found them in his locker back at the workplace. The money is still intact so there are no signs of mugging or robberies."

"How far did he fall?"

"From the 25th floor, come here let me show you where he once stood." Samantha followed the Inspector into the elevator, as they headed for 25th level. Samantha began telling the Inspector on who she is, where she is from, and her occupation. Of course, she left out any personal information such as she knows who Silent Magician is and who she really is.

_25th floor, Construction Site, Tokyo _

The elevator came up to the room where three people are in, though as they were about to finish the conversation, the girl only notice Samantha, but Samantha gave her a signal to be quiet since she wants to see the people in action now.

"Well this looked like probably suicidal." A male who looked to be in his late 30s said wearing a suit, after smoking his cigarette, he is known as Kogoro Mouri, or known as the Sleeping Korgoro/Sleeping Detective and so-called great detective.

"How would you know that?"(Conan)

"That's because I'm smarter than you." Korgoro replied, but it was an insult to those that are very talented at young age and has a high IQ, and Conan was one of them, but he kept back his anger in check, and unknowingly Samantha, because she also has a high IQ and that insult meaning to her is 'I am smarter than you because I'm older than you'.

"But that's not the point!" (Conan)

"Shut up you brat!" (Korgoro)

"Then why did he kill himself when I saw his face, oji-san(2)?" A little boy asked who is in elementary school, a.k.a. Conan Edogawa, or shall we say Shinichi Kudo, the Great Detective of the East.

"That's because he didn't commit suicide." A voice replied which made Conan and Korgoro looked at the direction of the voice that was near the edge of the construction building, and saw a woman with the inspector, pulling the end of the cable which connects to the jackhammer up and began inspecting it, ignoring Korgoro's shocked face.

"What do you mean?" Korgoro asked while flirting with her, however it was noticed and Samantha chooses to ignore it since he insulted her.

"Mr. Yaganmoto, our victim is sadly murdered and did not suicide." Samantha said as she starting to walk towards the edge so she can see the better view of how the victim had died after she laid down the jackhammer on the construction building.

"That can't be possible, it was a suicide. I've got the note right here." (Korgoro)

"That note is a fake, besides this victim is murdered, here is a question. How many people have commit suicide with their glasses, spectacles or contacts on?" Samantha said deadpanned at Korgoro, who was starting to regret about flirting with her.

"Um…let's see here. None?" Korgoro replied, as he scratch his head nervously as sudden realization dawned to him and wanted to apologize, but it was too late now since Samantha had already planned of doing payback at him.

"Exactly, usually people took of their contact lens then jump down. This is his work station, correct?" (Samantha)

"Yes, and who are you?" Korgoro was a bit ticked off of how Samantha's attitude is towards him, he wanted to impress her, but she is not falling for it, her sudden attitude towards him right now reminds him of Eri, but he is still too stubborn to admit it that he wants his ex-wife back and being too damn well smart, but Samantha's attitude is much sharper than Eri.

"My name is Samantha Jordon, I'm a CSI from Las Vegas, why do you ask?" Samantha said as she gave a glare thats equal Eri, but somehow a bit deadlier like Ai or as we put it Sherry.

"The detectives do the talking, not CSIs." Korgoro replied with a bit of confidence, hoping to put the girl in front of him down, and make her apologize to him however Lady Luck isn't on his side.

"Reeaaalllly? Very well then, I guess I'll solve this case by myself. If you wanted to observe my method or help me, go ahead." Samantha replied with a smirk that somehow equal to Kid or Kudo, when she saw Korgoro's shock face. Yup, hook line and sinker.

"What did you just say?" Korgoro asked with a surprised face, wondering how a teenaged girl could or an adult girl like her, as he assumed her to be, can't do that.

"I've said I'll solve this case by myself, and if any of you guys wanted to observe my method or help me, go ahead. If you think that I can't do that, unfortunately you are wrong since these skills come from my father's blood." Samantha then began tracing the cable to the input, as Inspector Mequre, Conan and Ran following her with curiosity, while Korgoro reluctantly followed. Samantha and Conan found the input where the cable was connected, as she took one of her plastic gloves around to pull the plug. Both Conan and Samantha thought they saw sparks coming out of the plug.

"Well that explained how the victim died, the plug was short circuited." Samantha murmured as she quickly inspected the plug.

"How did you know it short circuited?" Conan asked with curiosity, two teenage detectives was enough he could handle for hiding his identity from them, well except from Hattori and himself, but you get my point, but three?

"See those wires that are connected to the jackhammer?" Samantha asked while pointing to the exact direction where jackhammer was when she laid down it.

"Yeah, what about those wires?" The inspector asked while arching a questioning eyebrow about it.

"I've checked the wires of that help it start and to turn it off, both wires are crossed. One of you guys can check if you want to know if I was right or wrong." Samantha replied while the Inspector started to go to the jackhammer to check if Samantha was correct.

"So any wires can be crossed when doing construction." Korgoro argued lamely, hoping to take the wind once again while Conan and Ran sighed and shook their heads with embarrassment.

"I highly doubt it, not unless you wanted to malfunction or to get you electrocuted." Samantha argued back with a calm face, but her voice is laced with ice making Korgoro flinched for saying that reply.

"Jordon-kun(3), you were right the wires are indeed crossed." Mequre replied as he came back to the group, when everyone's face was either with shock or surprise, but the most recognizable is Korgoro, who has a face of fury. Samantha have once again ignored it, and found a pair of pliers lying near the input, she then began to set up her kit by checking if there is any fingerprints on the pliers when putting them into the plexi-glass case.

"Then our last piece of the puzzle of how our murderer victim died is right here, all we need is the victim's body to be transported to the morgue so it can analyze thoroughly." Samantha said as the fingerprinting dust started to get settled on the pliers. There were partially fingerprints as Samantha face grew a bit grim, she hated it when she received only partially of a clue, but her thoughts were interrupted when a cell phone started to ring. Everyone's attention was at Inspector Mequre, as Mequre opened his cell phone to answer his caller.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

(1) -san is the honofic for Mr, Mrs, or Ms. Ojou-san means young lady.

(2) Oji-san means old man or grampa

(3) -kun is the honofic to use towards males such as Conan-kun or Mouri-kun, usually by last names unless friends it goes with first name, and can also be use towards females used by the males, like Ran-kun or Jordon-kun.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review please, sorry for putting everyone at the edge of the seats. 


End file.
